To kiss a ninja
by sathreal
Summary: Young Kurogane doesnt know what to think of Fai the new baby...all he knows is there seemed to be no end to the blondes onslough of kisses. bassed on pucca ninja kisses
1. Chapter 1

Based on the cartoon Pucca ninja kisses...PUCA! It is going to be a bunch of small drabbles leading from toddler to adult hood..but of course its all one story.

Young Kurogane was not used to being around other kids his age. His poppa was a ninja feudal lord and his momma was the ward protector. Being from such a noble family, he was constantly surrounded by nurse maids and body guards. The 3 year old truly didn't know how to handle himself around others. Not that he cared much. He was sure that he was above childish things as playing...although he did have one companion that he put up with.

Two year old young Syaoran Lee. The son of one of the lord's Scholars. The two would play with blocks or tin horses an occasionally they would even spend the night together. He however found Syaoran to be a bit clingy and didn't like that at all. The younger todler would constantly grab his toys away from him. They were his Damn it! However he was soon to realize that there was something more troublesome than young Lee.

It all started when the Fall of a small nearby country. It was a mass genocide from famine,plague and war. Syaoran's father Fujitaka was able to find only one survivor The baby of a royal mage family. Once word came to them that He had brought the young baby back with him and that he was to be staying at the his home in the palace everyone became intrigued. Kurogane became even more so curious to see what the new kid looked like. So with Syaoran in tow they both crept into the new Nursery to see.

The new baby was exotic to say the least. He may of only been one but the young baby already had a full head of blonde hair that was messy and reached just past his ears. The young baby looked down at the toddler with blue gym like eyes. His small hands clutching to Kurogane's mom's shirt.

Kurogane narrowed his red eyes as he stepped closer to the baby. "This da baby?" He asked narrowly trying to access the baby. His mom nodded smiling warmly. "His name is Fai. He is going to be living with us from now on isn't that nice?"

"He..looks like a girl." Kurogane said making a face as Fai stared at him for minute before giggling.

"Now now Kurogane you bee nice to Fai..he has no one left. I am interesting you to help take care of him." his mom warned.

"Like..poppa does for momma?"

"Yes ..sort of like that." mom replied after a moment.

"Cans..I...hold.." he trailed off embarrassed. His mom laughed and handed him the baby. "Oi my name is Kurogane." He said roughly trying to appear important. Fai said nothing staring intently at him. "I am gonna takes care of you ok." He vowed firmly. His mom gushed at him as Fai and Kurogane stared at each other. Finally the moment broke when Fai gave him a sloppy kiss and giggled. Kurogane nearly dropped him in surprise. "Gross!"


	2. Chapter 2

Based on the cartoon Pucca ninja kisses...PUCA! It is going to be a bunch of small drabbles leading from toddler to adult hood..but of course its all one story. After this chapter i start skipping time..was thinking of maybe making the sequal mpreg but i am not sure.

It has been a few month since Fai had joined their house hold. Three year old Kurogane was hardly seen without baby Fai. Everyone joked that he looked just like his dad. A proper little lord taking care of his wife. This would cause Kurogane to sputter in embarrassment. However with how affectionate Fai was towards Kurogane one could not help but tease.

Fai was a wonder. He seemed to be able to bring a smile to everyones face. The way he giggled and interacted with everything especially with kurogane.

It was only a week after his arrival that they found out that Fai was more than he seemed..

_One of the nursemaid's came to check on Fai during his nap time only to fall to ground in fear and surprise. There in front of her was a very awake and giggling Fai who was some how floating in the air surounded by mytsic blue symbols. Unsure what was going on she screamed alerting The lord and Lady. _

_"Kami have Merci!" The lady of the house breathed in shock. "I should of known."_

_Upon hearing the scream Kurogane hurriedly caught up with his parents and his eyes widened. Worried for the baby his mom hurried over and grabbed him. "Hyuuu" Fai explained waving clumsily to everyone as the blue symbols disappeared._

_"Nani! Mommy what happen?" Kurogane demanded unsure of what happened. _

_"It..seems that our little Fai here is magically inclined...heavily." his mom answered with a slight tone of pride. _

_"Like you mommy?" Kurogane quipped._

_"Hai."_

* * *

><p>When it was discovered that he was magically inclined it was decided that as he got older he would be trained in the art of wards and other magical wards to hopefully eventually take over Kurogane's moms role in the Suwa land.<p>

Upon learning of Fai's planned future , Kurogane declared himself to be Fai's life Protector and vowed that as long as he was alive Fai would never get hurt.

Fai despite not knowing what the young tot was saying tugged on Kurogane's pants and smiled up at him. Kurogane's smiled cheekily and kneeled down to his level which wasn't that much less only to regret it for at that moment his promise was sealed in a very sloppy kiss on his lips and their bodies surrounded in a strange pink light ... A light that Mr. and Mrs. Suwa knew all to well.

* * *

><p><em>4 years ago<em>

_A younger suwa Held the hands of his girlfriend. "My love no one compares to you. I promise to love you forever." _

_"Seal it with a kiss?" The young priestess asked coyly._

_"As you wish my lady." Young suwa teased wagging hie eyebrows._

_Their lips touched sealing their promise and their lives together for eternity. A kiss that showed that they were soul mates._

* * *

><p>"I feel like i lost my son already." The priestess joked wiping away a fake tear.<p>

"Don't say that...he is too young." Lord Suwa protested.

Kurogane jumped back and wiped his mouth. "OI! Baka No No! Gross." he sputtered as Fai tried to lean up for another one making a kissy face.

"Hai..but they wont always be." Mrs. Suwa said lightly from behind her kimono.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its late I am working on updates for nearly all my stories so it has been a bit cumbersome.

* * *

><p>Its been five years since the arrival of the mage in training. Five years of Kurogane both guarding and running from the blonde baby. Yes a true love Hate relationship had developed. Fai loved Kurogane. Loved him a bit too much most would say;however Kurogane hated that he loved him and was constantly trying to keep the blonde at bay. Not that it stopped Fai from trying to kiss him.<p>

Luckily now that Fai was five he was old enough to at least start mage lessons. So while Fai would be learning Magic and wards Kurogane would be practicing with his wooden sword. Nothing young Suwa enjoyed more than the peace and quiet out in the field. Just him and the sword. He was getting rather good too in his opinion. Soon he bet he would be just as good as his Tou-san. Even better he was sure. HE had to be good though if he was going to protect that baka mage. He was always getting in trouble and being bullied by a nearby lord's son Ashura..Kurogane's least favorite person in the whole wide world. He was always trying to do one better than Kurogane and would even claim that when he got older he would steal poor Suwa's kingdom from him. He wouldn't though not if the 8 year old could help it. This was of course yet another reason why he was practicing as diligently as he was..He had to be stronger than that damn pansy. He only hoped that Fai was doing as well in his first day of class...

* * *

><p>Fai yawned as he sat in the room with three other children who listened attentively to the young looking elderly mage who stood in front of them explaining the basics of wards while Fai doodled hearts around a stick figure with spicky hair on his parchment.<p>

"Now Fai could you please explain a ward to me?" The teacher asked knowingly. Fai looked up blinkingly before glancing back down to his picture and back up again. "Nani?" He asked confused as the black haired bi-speceled boy sighed in disapproval.

"Now what Fai what could be more important than class?" The teacher asked with pursed lips.

Fai of course knew the answer to that. He held up the picture and smiled proudly as he proclaimed. "Kuro-cute" to which the others only groaned or rolled their eyes.

"Baka." four year old Kimihiro murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

body

AN. Their ages now

Kurogane:12

Fai:10

Doumiki:12

Kimihio:11

Syaoran: 11

Fai giggled as he and his best friend Kimihiro wadded through the river their clothes hung up neatly in a tree brance off the ground. Little did they know there were some boys watching.

"Why are we watching my brother and his friend swim again?" Syaoran huffed bored.

"Because if you want to hang out with us you have to go through a couple tasks and you already did task one..and now its time for the second.." 14 year old Touya informed him.

"Yea..about that..i still don't understand why i had to take a picuture of him in the baths and steal Yukitto's underware..." Syaoran said confused as Touya blushed as he fingered the soft black silky underware that was still in his pocket. He had made sure to put the picture in a safe place by his pillow.

"It was just nessisary don't question us." Touya snapped.

"Now..what you need to do is get in there and take their clothes without them noticing and hide them in a bush.." Doumeki informed the boy. It had been agreed that each one would pick a task and it came to no surprise as to what touya picked..Doumeki however you just never knew.

"Oh..but if my twin finds out he will kill me." Syaoran said worriedly.

"Oh come it will be funny." Touya urged.

"Just do it?" Doumeki urged apathetically.

...Page break...

Kimihiro laughed as Fai splashed him however upon looking to the shore he stopped. "Hey fai..where are our clothes?" He frowned as Fai also looked over.

"Nani?"

Both hurried ashore and started to look around.

"I coulda sworn we hung them over the tree." Kimihiro Watanuki said already getting iritable causing an unseen face to smirk.

Fai scratched his head as he got down on all fours but in the air to look around causing A set of mouths to salivate. "I don't see it over here." Fai called looking out from under his own legs.

It took them 10 minutes before they were able to find their clothes after which they left leaving 4 very red faced boys behind.

"That Fai is going to grow up to have one hell of a body." Touya whispered causing kurogane to growl. "Don't even think about touching him." He said possively. Syaoran the only one who seemed uneffected turned them can we go now?" He whined.

"Yea...I have to go home anyways." Kuroange said leaving quickly. Shizuka mumbled something leaving as well.

"I Don't understand those two" Syaoran mumbled causing a knowing Touya to laugh.

"When you get older kid." Touya laughed before walking off already bored .


	5. Writting challenge Everyone wins

Sorry this is an authors note. I am working on my updates BUT I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU! TO Enter Just follow the link make sure you close the spaces. The link is to a small fun fan made Tsubasa Kuroxfai / syaoran/fai trailer. My challange is this.. watch the trailer and make a fanfic based loosely on what you see. MAKE SURE TO MESSAGE ME THAT YOU ARE ENTERING AND WHAT THE NAME OF IT IS CALLED.

If you do I will either do one of the following for you depending on what you want

A. PUT YOUR OC IN ANY OF MY STORYS OR

B UPDATE WHICH EVER STORY YOU WANT WITHIN A WEEK OF YOUR STORY BEING POSTED.

If it is a multi chapter story you write for each chapter you post I will review and update which ever story you want.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

><p>http :  www . youtube . com / watch ?v = Ay38auP0kMw

If the link doesnt work after you remove the spaces than look up my youtube channel animewriter10 the video is Tsubasa the movie


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has been a while. I am back to work and will try to update as much as i can before leaving for the city in a few weeks. I am starting to get over my issues with my former cowriter for another story..and am just going to get back in the ring so to speak...even if it means small updates.

* * *

><p>Kurogane:14<p>

Fai:12

Doumeki:14

Kimihio:13

Syaoran: 13

* * *

><p>Kurogane frowned as he sat by his ill mother. It seemed that her job as the ward Protector and shrine maiden was truly draining a lot out of her. She weakly took her sons hand. "My son..I may not have long left in this world..." She started out softly trying to approach this carefully.<p>

"No...mother...you will get better..you are strong...and I know you can beat this." Kurogane protested near tears. "just..stop doing these wards...Stop with the magic...You shouldnt have to..Dad and I are strong enough..We can defend Nihon by ourselves." He insisted.

"You know I can't..Its my duty." She scoffed softly as she held his hands. "Just as someday it shall be Fai's when he takes over as 'lady' of the house."

"It's stupid..why Fai?" Kurogane asked bitting his lower lip.

"Because dear..He was chosen for you to wed when you get older. You two are meant for each other." She reminded lightly. "Please...Kurogane..Promise you will protect and take care of him..Take care of your Chosen one..With your everything."

"I..will...I already take care of that Idiot." he said with a frown. "But..You aren't going anywhere...right now right?"

"I will go when it is my time..." She said soothingly. "..but do not worry..even when i am gone..I wont really be..You know that right."

"Yea...i know.." Kurogane sniffed.

"Come on now..don't cry..i am not gone yet." She said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Fai sat meditating with Watanuki also a Shrine guardian in training. "Kimi Is..it true that you were Chosen to take over as a spirt Guide?" Fai asked cracking an eye open. Watanuki nodded with a slight hum not even bothering to open an eye. "Wow...Looks like you wont have much time to play soon than." Fai said mournfully.<p>

"Well you shouldn't have as much free time as you do..but you are always skipping out on training." Watanuki said lightly. "You are supposed to take over as lady of the house...as weird as that sounds...you being a boy..even if you look like a girl."

"They are only letting me since I can give them a heir.. and have the magic needed" Fai frowned. "There are so many other people who are more worthy..still I can't deny..Kuro-Cuitie is handsome." He said with a dreamy glazed over look in his eyes.

"YOu aren't going to really meditate are you?" Watanuki sighed opening his eyes and relaxing his pose.

"No...not really..Want to go make some sweets." Fai asked with a grin. Watanuki seemed to consider it a moment before shrugging.

"Eh..sure..why not.." Watanuki gave in.

* * *

><p>Everything was fine..almost peaceful dispite the tension...till a week later..Mrs. Suwa finally breathed her last breath...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I have been getting ready for anime detour. where i am cosplaying as izaya...well fem izaya...since my boobs are too big...even with my diet..i cant seem to lose the weight there..but i digress..here is the latest chapter of to kiss a ninja.. its short again mainly because i want to update all my stories before i leave.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the tomb as the body of the former lady of the house was lowered. Kurogane's father was standing at the head stern and forlorn. By his side his son also stood near tears as he tried to remain calm. In black cerimonal garb both Fai and Kimihiro stood on either side with their heads bowed as they blessed the body and sang the song of the dead. Their voices were tragically beautiful.<p>

Once they were done they stepped back and allowed the family to pick up the shovel and bury their loved one. Kurogane handed Fai one and he tearfully took it and helped.

Fai was unable to comprehend what had happened...it was the fate of all the shrine maidens to die young..but it still hurt and came as a shock when it happened. Now it was Fai's turn to truly take up her mantle and take over..he wasn't ready..not even close..but he pushed his thoughts away. It was not his place to be so selfish..his own surrogate mother had died..he could focus on that later after he had time to grieve.

He wiped a tear away and continued to burry the only mother he ever truly knew. He could only imagine how kurogane felt..He woke up from his thoughts when felt someone hold him. he looked to his left and saw kurogane wiping his tears away.

"It will be ok..you still got me." Kurogane assured with a grim look in his eye. Fai nodded numbly before giving a fake smile. He picked up his shovel and continued bury her. Like he said...they had time to grieve later...


End file.
